


Have Dinner with Me

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro finally asks out the person he's been crushing on for months





	

“PLEASE GO TO DINNER WITH ME!” Goro covered his mouth in astonishment as the words slipped out of his mouth. He couldn’t have helped it. He’d been thinking about her for months and right in front of him looking so cute in that short skirt, toned legs flashing. He’d always had a weakness for the lower half of the body. That had been what caught his eye at first. Ignoring the carnal desire, figuring it would settle back to normal eventually. But it had settled into admiring that sweet smile. Watching that concentrated, thoughtful face as a pencil was pulled across paper. Instead of going back to normal feelings of friendship it had just become a hideous crush. Starting to sweat as she stared him down. Pulling off the wig she became a he. “Are you sure you want me for company? Why not ask Kimura?” he said as he started pulling the uniform off. “I want to have dinner with you!” Goro was insistent. It wasn’t Takuya he’d developed ridiculously annoying affection for. Hands on his hips, Shingo was skeptical, “We never go out just the two of us…” Goro was starting to lose his bravado a bit, eyes flicking towards the floor, “That's why I thought it might be nice if we did. Go out. Just us…” Thinking on it for a moment, “Sure ok. I can do dinner after all.” A smile split on the older man's face. Shingo didn't quite understand what was going on but if it made Goro happy, why not?

 

There seemed to be some sort of confusion. Shingo was staring at the older man on his doorstep, dressed nicely and holding… flowers. It was a beautiful multicolored bouquet of various species. “These are beautiful .” Taking them and sniffing lightly. “What are you bring them to me for?” Goro stiffened. “Uh… the colors were nice and I figured you would like them…” he finished lamely. “Let me put these inside and grab a coat. Come inside for a minute.” Shingo stepped back inside quickly. 

 

Setting the flowers aside, chuckling to himself. Flowers was one of Goro’s things and he had no clue why he'd been given some. Pulling his coat on as he walked back towards his companion he took in his image. The older man looked like he had just stepped off the set of Deluxe but with a higher polish. One of his best suits, extra expensive shoes, Goro only wears that watch when he's really trying to impress a… Shingo stopped in his tracks, coat half on. Oh. Oh Goro is dressed for a date. A date with him. Shingo knew Goro was ‘like that’ sometimes but usually only when a bit drunk, he never thought, at least… Not with him or any of the members. But especially not him. “Shingo, are you alright?” Nodding and slipping the coat on, he followed the stylish man to his car.

 

Shingo eyed the Italian convertible parked outside. This was absolutely a date. Smiling at the surreal fact that one of his oldest friends had asked him out on a date AND actually gone to great lengths to impress him. “Where are we going to eat Goro?” Curious as to what the plan was. Knowing the older man as well as he did, it was bound to be his go to's. Fancy restaurant, hotel bar and if he was feeling lucky a room. Shingo didn't even want to think about that third step right this moment. “A restaurant I heard about that I thought you would enjoy” Brows furrowing a bit, “That you thought I would enjoy?” that was slightly removed for Goro’s playbook. “They have an interesting theme I thought you might like.” The smile the older man flashed in his direction actually affected him! His heart sped up as Goro leaned over the cloth top of the car, “Get in.”

 

Shingo marveled at the direction this outing had taken. The restaurant was a small but nice, upscale place. Definitely expensive but, at the reaction of the nervous staff, not quite used to their level of guest. After they had been seated and the buzz of excitement from the other diners had worn off. “What is this place?” Shingo was highly curious. There were no menus, a choice of wine had already arrived. “They do a special event dinner every week,” Goro took a deep breath to take in the wines scent. It must have pleased him because he smiled and took a sip immediately. “I was actually told about this place to tell you, but they serve a set of dinner courses based on different styles of art.” Shingo was just agape. “Also the food is supposed to be fantastic.” Smirking behind his wine glass. 

 

Before the younger man could even say a word the first course was set in front of them. A small piece of toast on a plate surrounded by dots of sauce of various color and flavor. Creating an abstract design across the plate. Gasping happily, hands covering his mouth. It was beautiful. The server smiled, “Pointillism.” Shingo almost couldn’t bare to eat it.

 

Goro watched the other man just marvel at the food in front of him. Even with the date part seemingly falling flat, it was nice to see his friend having such a good time. Just peeking over the rim of his glass eyeing the other man as he poked, prodded and examined his food. “Are you taking a picture?” Goro teased quietly when he saw the big man pulling out his phone. “Shush!” Shingo pouted as he quickly snapped a nice picture. “Are you going to take a picture of all of them? I didn’t realize you would be so tacky” giggling a bit at the big man’s deadpan, unamused face. In a flash Shingo had stabbed the older man’s hand lightly with a fork. Sticking his tongue out slightly and going back to examining his food, delicately sticking his fingers in the different colors to try the flavors. Goro held his hand tightly, blushing a little bit. Doing something like that so blatantly in public. His heart was racing. It didn’t help he was watching the big man suck on the tips of his fingers. Shingo seemed to be satisfied with his examination, swirling the bread though the dots of color. Popping it right into his mouth, eyes bulging for a moment and smiling happily. “It’s good!” 

 

In response Goro picked up his own piece swiping it through his own colorful design. Eyes lighting up. “Oh it is!” That bright face making Shingo feel warm and fuzzy. The whole night was a cycle of teasing, marveling and eating. Shingo had been distracted all night. That shining smile and expression of wonderment at each dish. His eyes had kept getting drawn to the long absent minded fingers playing with the wine glass. It was a strange feeling, almost becoming enamored with his old friend. Both of them throughly full and pleased (and buzzing lightly with a few drinks. Shingo a bit more than Goro) enthusiastically shaking the hand of the chef that came out at their request before they left. Both of them ecstatic to find it was a young woman that was a fan. All of that happy energy had both of them walking on air as they made their way back to the car. Shingo nudged Goro’s shoulder with his own as they approached the vehicle. “Knowing you, you have more planned.” The older man’s brow arched a bit in surprise. He had thought for sure that Shingo would shut down any activity after dinner. “Come on, this can’t be all someone gets for dating a famous playboy.” Goro blushed all the way to his big ears, “I am not a playboy!” he thought for sure the younger man had not figured out his intentions and this was just going to be a nice dinner with a friend. Obviously he had and he wanted it to continue, though knowing Shingo it was out of curiosity not actual desire. Leaning down over Goro’s wide shoulder, one hand resting on the small of his back just before they parted for either side of the car. “Sure you’re not.” Chuckling under his breath as he walked away. Goro strode to his door opening it and reaching over to let Shingo in. The engine started with a purr as the big man settled inside. Soft music came over the stereo, “All I had planned after this was a drive.”

 

In no time at all they were out of the city, taking some twists and turns through the mountains flashes of the far off lights shown through the trees. Shingo was a bit distracted from the scenery though. He had to admit watching Goro handle the powerful machine was a bit attractive. Gracefully he changed gears, one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick. Easily manipulating the pedals as the took the turns. Driving a bit on the fast side, especially in the turns had kept Shingo’s heart racing. Those long fingers just tapping the sides of the gear shift in anticipation. Relaxed and smiling, it was obvious that Goro enjoyed being a little dangerous every once in awhile. It seemed unlike the older man but also felt just right to Shingo. Something small left over from his obnoxious younger self. It was strange, after knowing him for so long it was like Shingo was seeing him in a new light. One he never would have even considered before. Slowing down as they reached a particular turn, from behind the trees burst a view that took the younger man’s breath away. Goro was driving at a comfortable cruise so he could take it in properly. The lights of the city spread out below them as if someone had tethered all the stars in the sky to the earth. 

 

Slowly the car pulled into a large empty shoulder that looked out on that view. Parking the car Goro sighed with a small smile. “I love this view, sometimes when I’m anxious I drive up here.” Eyes almost wistful for a moment as he stared out at the lights. “Last time I was up here I thought of you. I want to say I heard you enjoy seeing lights like this? If not at least it will make a lovely picture.” Looking over at his passenger and jumping as he saw him lower his phone from in front of his face. Shingo's’ lips curled up in a smile, “It sure will.” unsnapping his seatbelt, Goro reached for the phone but even in the small confines of the car he couldn’t overwhelm the other man’s longer reach. “Oh no Shingo please! The view! Take pictures of that not-” soft lips on his and a strong arm around his waist cut him off. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. Goro blushed and groaned a bit in exasperation. Flopping on the big man, riding out the shaking of that body from the larger man’s full belly laughs. His face burning, he hid it in Shingo’s neck. The large hand rubbing circles on his back did not help calm his embarrassment.

 

Goro’s voice was muffled as he tried to say something. Shingo knocked him a gently with his shoulder to knock the older man loose. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Shingo. I’m sorry!” Shingo’s smiled widened as Goro nervously fixed his bangs, “What for?” “For making you humor an old man with a crush,” he sighed and planted his forehead on the big shoulder in front of him. They were in an awkward position because of Goro being in the driver's seat and the gear shift being between them. The older man yelped as he was dragged into Shingo’s lap. Wide eyed and ruffled as Shingo settled him across his lap, back to the door. “That was getting uncomfortable.” The big man snorted. His arms settled and relaxed around that suited waist, fingers loosely threaded together. The only way for Goro to be comfortable was to hesitantly drape an arm around those strong shoulders. He weirdly felt like a princess, which was embarrassing considering why he was in this situation in the first place. “Now Goro…” Shingo looked down then up through his bangs, which made the other man’s heart skip a beat. The toothy grin afterwards almost gave him a heart attack, “How did you get a crush on me of all people? I mean we are friends, but we usually aren’t especially close.” 

 

Goro hid his face again in his one free hand. Taking a deep breath and trying to keep a straight face, “You have very nice legs and make a very pretty girl” Laughing so hard he squished Goro in a hug. “If you only like me as a girl, why did you ask me out on a date?!” The older man smiled at his own idiocy, that smile that was deep and true, squishing his eyes in to happy little arcs. “I ignored it till I caught myself watching your legs during dance practice.” Giggling to himself, wiggling his fancy italian shoes like a nervous high school girl as she confesses to her crush. Goro was looking down in his lap, taking a deep breath to steady himself, looking his date right in the eye. “I like you Shingo, it’s probably just a silly infatuation but I want to be able to tell you. I understand if you can’t return my feelings. Thank you for letting me go out on this one date.”

 

Shingo looked out at all those lights spread out before them, “I am honestly surprised, I had a lot of fun with you tonight.” The body in his arms shifted, “It’s a bit of a shame we don’t spend more time together…” Finally tearing his gaze away from the skyline and looking into those dark wide eyes. Every so slightly he pulled Goro into his kiss. Kissing slowly, lit up only by the lights of the city and the moon. Somehow Goro’s arms both found their way around Shingo’s neck, long fingers playing with the wisps at the nape of his neck. Foreheads resting together as they parted, “So Goro…” Shingo whispered in a low husky voice. “Hmmm?” the other man’s voice was laced with happy contentment. “How long do we have to date for me to be able to stick my hands in your hair?” The older man leaned back and placed a hand on Shingo’s chest. “Oh that’s a special privilege, that takes more than time, you have to do something special to earn it.” “Tell me! I want to know” mischief sparkled in Shingo’s eyes. “It’s not any particular thing!” Goro protested as Shingo started tickling him, trying to torture the answer out of him.

 

Melodious laughter rang across the night, it was only the beginning of the laughs they would share.


End file.
